ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
The Blue Spirit
The Blue Spirit is an enemy of Titans Australia and the apprentice of Doctor X. Appearance The Blue Spirit is a slim but strong teen, capable of great flips and acrobatic attacks. He has brown hair, and his eyes are hidden in the shadows of his Li (hat). He is the average height for a male his age, which is estimated to be around 15 to 16 and wears a robe at all times. He is Caucasion and tanned. Personality The Blue Spirit is a very mysterious villain, who is obbsessed with keeping his identity a secret. He dosn't talk often, and cares only about himself. When he isn't stealing something for his own personal gain, he is resting at an unknown hiding place. He fights for his own personal gain, and sometimes this means fighting alongside the Titans, although very rarely. He is very clever and makes smart remarks to the Titans while fighting them. Background Apprentice Not much is known about the Blue Spirit's birth or childhood. But at some point in his life he was recruited by Doctor X and trained in Martial Arts. He trained with his master for three years, and mastered his reflexes and several types of Martial Arts. As a part of his master's plan, he left and travelled to Sydney to become an enemy of Titans Australia. The End of Heroes The Blue Spirit steals various technologies for his master, to build a Genetic Eon Cannon. Once it was fired, he had to hunt down the Titans and apprehend Robin and Speedy. With Arrowette now at his side, it was not hard to defeat them, but the Titans managed to escape each and every time. Once the Titans bring their secret weapon back to Australia, the Blue Spirit realises that he has been betrayed by Arrowette and the two fight. Evenly matched, they fought for over an hour, until Arrowette manages to convert the Blue Spirit and convinces him to take down his master. Arrowette and the Blue Spirit bring down Doctor X and revert the effects of the Genetic Eon Cannon. Powers & Abilities Until the return of Doctor X, the Blue Spirit has no superpowers, but he is a formidable opponent due to his studies in Martial Arts. When Doctor X does return he gives his apprentice the gift of Magick. Powers * Magick: The Blue Spirit can cast all kinds of spells and curses. His magick is blue. Some of his Magick powers are as follows; ** Short Distance Shadow Teleportation: He can teleport into shadows within a certain range. ** Telekinesis: The Blue Spirit can move objects with his mind. When he does this the object is surrounded by a blue aura. ** Telepathy: The Blue Spirit can read and manipulate the thoughts of others around him. ** Reality Ripper: The Blue Spirit can rip holes in reality and create portals to other dimensions. * Flight: The Blue Spirit can fly without the aid of wings. * Third Eye: The Blue Spirit can sense lifeforms and their auras. This helps him in battle as he can litterally, fight with his eyes closed. Abilities *'Martial Arts Master': The Blue Spirit studied Martial Arts for years before he even threw a punch. These years of research and training with his master has transformed him into one of the greates combatants on Earth. *'Peak Human Conditioning': The Blue Spirit trained for years, and has reached the peak in human conditioning. *'Master Detective': The Blue Spirit can track almost any track made, even hours after they were made. *'Master of Stealth': The Blue Spirit can move through the city streets and not seen by a thing. His stealth enables him to infiltrate many security locked buildings without being detected by cameras or guards. Weaknesses Although to his enemies, the Blue Spirit seems undefeatable, there are a few spanners in the works. * Over Confidence: Like most egotistical villains, the Blue Spirit over estimates his abilities, but not often. * Defence: The Blue Spirit's fighting style is unique as it is mainly offensive, and does not have any defensive manuevers. * Allignment: The Blue Spirit only fights for himself, and his allignment is sitting on the wall dividing good and evil. This is dangerous for him as this means he has more enemies than allies. Equipment The Blue Spirit carries a few weapons and sentimental objects in his cloak. * Chains: Before the Blue Spirit is given his powers, he carries chains concealed in his sleeves. * Smoke Pellets: Also hidden in his sleeves are small pellets capable of releasing a smoke plume large enough to shroud an alley way. * Throwing Knives: The Blue Spirit always keeps throwing knives concealed in his sleeves. * The Book of Veldin: This book is given to him as a gift from his master, Doctor X. It gives him his powers. Quotes None Trivia None Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Titans Australia Category:Male